Command
Command & Conquer Red Alert 3: Uprising is a single-player video game made by EA Games. It is a stand-alone expansion to Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3. It is currently planned to only be released for Microsoft Windows and will be offered via digital distribution. It will not require Red Alert 3 to play. It will feature about 30 new maps for traditional skirmish with many of these take place in new environments. It will not contain any multiplayer elements such as cooperative play or online play. Features Key Features * Four new campaigns - Battle your way through all-new campaigns featuring classic fast, furious, and fun C&C action. New stories and missions feature all three factions, plus experience a new twist with the first-ever C&C dungeon-crawler campaign! * Eleven deadly new over-the-top units - Conquer the world and crush your enemies with 12 new units from the Soviets, Allies, and Empire of the Rising Sun, such as the Cryo Legionaire, the Steel Ronin, and the Desolator! * The biggest cast ever in a C&C expansion - Command & Conquer™'s trademark live-action videos return with new Hollywood stars in 30 more minutes of high-definition video. The most star-studded cast in videogame history just got even bigger! * Challenge the Commanders, conquer the world - Fight for world domination in the all-new Commander’s Challenge mode! Do you have what it takes to withstand the brutal onslaught and relentless taunting of the world’s toughest commanders? Find out as you attempt to conquer the world in 50 challenges featuring up to 30 hours of additional gameplay! * Ever wonder what is up with that strange girl Yuriko? Play her campaign to learn more about her. Characters New Characters Allied People *Commander Douglas Hill *Brenda Snow *Rupert Thornley *Kelly Weaver *Commander Lydia Winters Imperial People *Takara *Izumi Soviet People *Commander Vera Belova Development Information on the Uprising Uprising is the new campaign expansion program for the RA3 simulator that will be released in March 2009. It adds four new campaigns, new units to each faction and a "Commander's Challenge" mode. Of the four new campaigns, one is focused on Yuriko Omega, probably due to her lack of coverage on the original Red Alert 3. In the Commander's Challenge, a user challenges different commanders with different specialties. A Commander starts out with a limited tech tree, but gain the ability to build more advanced units by defeating other Commanders. In the recon photo gallery are pictures of the Allied Harbinger, the Imperial Steel Ronin and the Giga Fortress, some of the new units in the Uprising. Campaign After the events of World War III, the Allies won the war. The Soviet leaders were imprisoned and the USSR dismantled. The Empire of the Rising Sun faced the same fate, Tatsu becoming its new leader under supervision of the Allied forces. But tensions arise when the "Soviet Underground" (a clandestine group of Soviets lead by Dasha Fedorovich) discover an Allied base ran by FutureTech on their territory, when the Allies have to fight late Emperor Yoshiro's loyal forces in Japan and when Tatsu decides to cleanse north Japan of ocuppational Soviet forces... The world is not safe yet, as a time of Uprisings is about to begin... Soviet perspective The Soviet perspective is about the "Soviet Underground", lead by Dasha Fedorovich. Dasha contacts commander *Name Classified* and thanks him for joining their cause, and she informs him that FutureTech has kidnapped three important Soviet scientists to put them to work on a secret project somewhere in Transylvania. After barely rescuing them (as Futuretech displayed one of their most devastating units, the Pacifier FAV), Dasha learns that Futuretech has a secret base in Mother Russia. As soon as the Soviet commander steps in the base, Rupert Thornley (EU President) mocks him, telling him that his efforts will mean nothing when he activates the "Sigma Project". When commander *Name Classified* is sent to a Futuretech facility hidden in the Yucatan, he discovers that the so-called "Sigma Project" is a new prototype of Chronosphere, named the "Sigma Harmonizer", and that Rupert Thornley intends to use it to erase the USSR - which can be mortal to the Soviet war effort. After a final struggle on Sigma Island, Soviet commander *Name Classified* manages to defeat FutureTech and destroy the Sigma Harmonizer, making Thornley's plans exposed to the rest of the world. Kelly Weaver, FutureTech representive, makes an appearance on TV, saying she had no idea of Thornley's personal implication on the Sigma Harmonizer project and his pretentions, but she assures FutureTech's main goal is the safety of the people, so to prevent more difficulties, she will be sending forces to reinforce FutureTech's installations. Meanwhile, somewhere in the USSR, Dasha thanks the commander for his excellent job. The Allies are beginning to trust them, and they have sent their forces back to their territories. Now is the time, Dasha smiles, to rebuild a new, stronger, powerful Union of Soviet Socialist Republics! Allied perspective The Allied Perspective is about the post-War situation in Japan, which is now under the rule of Tatsu, who was forced to cooperate with the Allies after his defeat in Tokyo. He is challenged by the remains of the Shogunate: Shinzo, Kenji and Takara, who gather their loyal forces and prepare them to combat the Allies and Tatsu's forces. The situation on Japan is worsened with the uprising of the remaining Shogunate commanders, under the leadership of Shinzo Nagama, against Tatsu and the Allied forces. The Allies, after being informed by Tatsu that Shinzo is currently residing in his ancestral home, the Shin Iga Province, send a strikeforce under the command of the famous Allied commander to capture him with their Cryo technology. After taking care of Shinzo, Lt. Eva tells the commander that he has to take care of Kenji. Tatsu warns the commander that Kenji might be loud-mouthed and somewhat of an arrogant person, but he is quite deadly and very intelligent. Nevertheless, the Allied commander proved to be victorious in the battle, disabling Kenji's Nanoswarm Hives and capturing him with the aid of Tanya and a couple of Cryo Legionaires. The last of his enemies was Takara, who fell after a relatively short battle. The real battle took place seconds after her defeat, when the self-crowned Emperor Tatsu thanks the Allied commander for getting rid of his enemies in Japan. He believed this was the time to break free from Allied occupation and fulfill the true destiny of the Empire of the Rising Sun. After a very long and hard battle against Tatsu's forces and his devastating Giga Fortresses, the Allied commander won the day. Tatsu leaves the battlefield, deeply shocked and affected by his defeat. Lieutenant Eva thanks the commander, telling him that his victory had prevented a total uprising in Japan and the reunification of the Empire of the Rising Sun. Imperial perspective The Empire Campaign is about Tatsu, who now rules Japan under the supervision of the Allies. Tatsu faces serious problems, as northern Japan was conquered by some Soviet commanders. After sending his best commander to expel the Soviet aggressors and General Oleg from north Japan, Tatsu orders him to defend Oki Island, where the remains of his late father, Emperor Yoshiro, rest in peace. Tatsu is furious by the Allies' attitude, as they are doing nothing to help them against their common enemy, so he tells the commander to strike a small Allied outpost in the area and steal some vehicles from them, so he can use them in the following battle. After a long siege, the commander manages to push back and defeat the Soviet commander Moskvin, putting an end to the Soviet invasion of Japan. The next step, Tatsu reveals, is to attack the USSR: Vladivostok must fall - again. The brilliant commander destroys General Oleg's base, but moments before attacking commander Moskvin, the Allies appear in the battlefield: commander Giles is there to stop "this little Uprising". Making use of his newest and most devastating weapon, the Giga Fortress, the Imperial commander destroys the Allied base (making Giles to flee away with his tail between his legs) and Moskvin's base, thus destroying Vladivostok once again. Tatsu thanks the commander, telling him that now all the waters of the Pacific Ocean belongs to the Empire of the Rising Sun, and that their naval forces were stronger than they were before the war. Soon, the Empire's Sun will rise again, and they will fulfill their true destiny! Yuriko's perspective Surveillance data and recon photos received indicates that this expansion program will include Yuriko's perspective of her past life. It will first begin with an Imperial scientist - Dr. Shinji Shimada to be exact - kidnapping Yuriko to experiment on her in Shiro Sanitarium and will continue after several years, outlining how she escapes and develops using special computer terminals which allows her to use the full extent of her psionics, in addition to psionic guidance from her apparent "sister" Izumi. There is a possibility that it will continue on through the Uprising. Later on, after the fall of the Empire in the Real WWIII, Yuriko found herself captive in an Allied maximum security detention facility, located in Guam, named "Camp Dakota". Only through Izumi and her psionic talents did she completely decimate it and escaped, releasing Soviet and Imperial forces captive here in the process. Out here, not even an Allied naval fleet can stop this PSI-Commando from being free. In the end of this three-part journey, Yuriko returns to the reconstructed Sanitarium in order to settle the score with Dr. Shimada, the one directly responsible for dehumanizing her into the PSI-Commando she is now, and free Izumi, who has been guiding her during all this. But once freed, Yuriko was in for a rude awakening: sister turned against sister when Izumi thought she is more powerful than Yuriko is, resulting in a no-holds-barred psionic catfight that, in the end, resulted in Yuriko terminating Izumi. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Soon after the total destruction of the Shiro Sanitarium, Yuriko disappeared into the Japanese countryside. However, with the death of Dr. Shimada and Izumi, it seems that Yuriko is content to fade into obscurity. She was last spotted by a hidden security camera approaching the outskirts of Tokyo. On the footage, it appears that Yuriko had finally learned to fully conceal her powers, and now looks forward to leading a normal life. There is but a single question: where does Yuriko go from here? Missions * Soviet Campaign * Raid on Lost Castle (completion required to unlock the other factions' campaigns) * Schemes on the Intruders * A Much Brighter Future * As Time Stood Still * Allied Campaign * End of Tradition * A House Unfit for Rebels * The True Shogun's Stand * Imperial Campaign * Greed of the Vanquished * Before the Hallowed Tomb * Blood in the Water * Yuriko's Campaign * Final Exam * The Traceless Massacre * Ruin and Reunion Units Soviet Units * Reaper (Heavy anti-surface/anti-air walker. Can permanently transform into stationary Reaper Turret) * Grinder (Anti-surface armored vehicle) * Desolator (Advanced anti-infantry infantry) * Mortar Cycle (Anti-surface/Light bombardment fast attack vehicle) Allied Units * Harbinger Gunship (Heavy anti-surface support plane) * Pacifier FAV (Amphibious anti-surface long-range field artillery vehicle) * Cryo Legionaire (Amphibious advanced anti-surface support infantry) * Future Tank X-1 (Advanced anti-armor robotic tank) Imperial Units * Steel Ronin (Heavy anti-surface pilot-assisted robot) * Archer Maiden (Advanced anti-surface/anti-air infantry) * Giga-Fortress (Extremely powerful naval/air transformable anti-surface & anti-air/heavy bombardment unit) Commanders Challenge Commander's Challenge is a set of missions that are timed. At the start of the mission the player is given limited tech (mainly first tier tech for all three factions). As the player continues to defeat Commanders they acquire more advanced technology. One of the missions features the "Omega Project" where clones of Yuriko attack the Allied commander with their powers. After defeating the commander of the Omega Project, you would acquire Yuriko for future missions. There are main mission and side missions. The side missions have been known to provide the commander with better tech. There are over 50 missions known, some of which contain easter eggs. Completion of most challenges will unlock new ones. Each main challenge unlocks the next mian challenge and sometimes some new side challenges. The side challenges will unlock more side challenges until the end of the "path". Missions * Main Challenges ** Dead Meat ** Blood Feud ** Defense of the Archipalego ** Where Satellites go to die ** Symphony of Steel ** Athena's Wrath ** Scavenger ** Offshore Killing ** Chrono you didn't ** Tesla's castle ** Double-Barreled ** Out of the Blue ** Fury of the Empire * Side Challenges ** Creeping Death ** Crate and Red Barrel ** Are you Experienced ** Caught in the Crossfire ** Dangerous Skies ** All Guns Blazing ** Two Sides to Everything ** Ready to Roll Out ** Dirty Tricks ** Gosh Darn Mongolians! ** Cat Fight ** Number One Threat to America ** No Place to Hide ** High-Water Mark ** Behind the Iron Curtain ** Show of Force ** No Match for the Guardian ** Reap what you Sow ** Kill-A-Ton ** King of the Monsters ** Your Gold Mine has Collapsed ** The Omega Program ** Shrink Zone ** Vicious Circle ** Robots and Ninjas ** Battle Royale ** High Seas Duel ** Superb Commander ** Red Crush ** Be Quick or be Dead ** Ice Breaker ** The Final Countdown ** Come and get it ** Arms Race ** Battle Room ** The Motherland ** Future Warfare Easter Eggs * The Commander's Challenge mission "Number One Threat to America" is a play on an on-going joke in the Colbert Report television show. Steven Colbert consistently tells viewers that above all, the number one threat to the American way of life is bears. * The Commander's Challenge mission "Kill-A-Ton" contains a visual reference to the video game Bioshock. If you look closely at the enemy Desolator Troopers, they each have a little girl in a pink dress following them. And the Desolators themselves look a lot like Big Daddys. Image Gallery Image:RA3Uprising Harbinger.jpg Image:RA3Uprising HarbingerScreen.jpg Image:RA3Uprising SteelRonin.jpg Image:RA3Uprising SteelRonin2sm.jpg Image:RA3Uprising YurikoCamp1sm.jpg Image:RA3Uprising EmpireVsSoviets.jpg Image:UprisingGigaFortress.jpg Image:RA3Uprising YurikoPower.jpg Image:RA3Uprising GigaFortress.jpg Image:UprisingGrinder.jpg Image:UprisingGigaFortressArt.jpg Image:RA3Uprising SovietGrinders.jpg Image:RA3Uprising SovietGrinders2.jpg External Links http://www.commandandconquer.com/portal/site/redalert/ Category:Easter Eggs Category:Games